When a person is performing an outdoor activity, in order for safety reasons and in order to realize maximum enjoyment of the activity, it is imperative that his/her footwear be sufficient to provide adequate protection and comfort. A shoe or boot itself is often sufficient to provide adequate protection and comfort to the person; however, there are times when extra protection is required. Mountaineers, hikers, hunters, and outdoor people of many types commonly have problems with moisture and debris getting in their shoes.
Originally, inventors created gaiters as separate devices to be attached to shoes, as needed, in order to keep out moisture. For example, when hiking or maneuvering through a stream or other wet area, a typical shoe or boot will not always prevent water from entering into the shoe or boot, such that the foot of the wearer becomes wet and uncomfortable. There are countless styles and configurations of footwear that are used in all types of climates and for all sorts of activities. In certain conditions it is desirable to have supplemental articles that connect to the footwear. For example, a gaitor (or gaiter) is a detachable covering for use with shoes or other types of footwear. The gaitor can, for example, keep ice, snow, scree or other debris from getting into the interior of the shoe or from covering the laces or other structures for securing the footwear to the foot. However, because gaiters and shoes are separate components, the gaiters must be carried separately in one's hands or some type of separate carry sack when not being used.